


A Tale Of Two Halfs

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civil War, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is thrusted into the civil war with nothing but a younger brother. Faceing the impossible with nothing but a bruised  heart , Dean finds something he has never had before .In the most unlikely ways the tale of two halfs come into being , from then on it is a battle of do's and dont's with the most surprising turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accepting the Inevitable

Dean

He was always told even from a young age,that one day he would have to accept the Inevitable .That he would have to be the one to say no more .He used to think this would never happen that if he ran far enough that he could avoid all reasonability. Dean used to tell himself he would find a beautiful wife and have kids like Sam .A perfect life .Not like his and Sam's childhood , Not Neglected and tortured till he wished he was dead but loving and caring. Dean still believed this, all the way though his early twenties but then the war came and all signs of his happy ending perished along with his hope.

Sam watched as the train drew away slowly leaving  his wife jessica and their year old son weeping on the platform , half waving half sobbing . Sam couldn't look dean in the eye , not after the huge argument they had moments before they boarded the run down train . He opened his mouth to say something but dean surely beat him to it 

" I had no choice Sam.. I need to do this " Dean grumbled these words,the reality of it rolling off his tongue.  
" You always have a choice dean . Just like I have a choice on coming with you or not " Sam paused a little then contined " We both have just chosen the path which is seen socially right,the path which will most likely lead us to our deaths"

" You say that as if it  is a bad thing , to die would be an incredible adventure . And an adventure is what I need" Dean smiled at Sam half heartedly , but Sam noticed that the smile never reached his eyes

" Dean ... you dont have to pretend with me  , you dont need to put on the big guy face and pretend everything is going to  be okay because i know it isn't , you don't need to lie to me for me to know that our world has gone to shit"

" Shut up sam ,  just Shut up this is not the time or the place " Dean snapped at his younger brother , his lip curled up as he snarled they words " You don't know Sam . What it is like to be the one that everyone forgets. That no one cares for " Dean looked at Sam with a little sadness and stood up . I will be in out train cart" And with that dean stood , walking away from Sam without looking back


	2. Cas doesnt do sea travel

Castiel  
Castiel did not deal with over water travel at all . The fact that he was lent over the side of the ship vomiting into the roaring waves said it all and if that didn't give it was then his deathly pale face and blue lips would have.

" Come on cassy " The yell had come from across the deck and cas looked up to his best friend walking over to him with a grin on his face. Cas managed a smile before emptying the contents of his stomach over the side once again.

" Firstly , ew and secondly , ew " Gabe sneered his nose up , a little sassy in his voice 

Castiel sighed to himself and stood up properly , towering over his companion " Gabe , i am not ready for this , I'm not ready for this at all" Castiel looked at Gabriel with his crystal blue eyes , his fear and panic reflecting how he was feeling 

" Cassy look around you" Gabe snapped 

Looking up cas glanced around the deck , bodys lineing the floor wet from the waves .Some were wide awake and some was deeply asleep shivering in the cold   
"None of us are ready for this cassy , and soon we are going to be killing men just like us . You've got to put on your mask cas because if you dont the chances of you walking away from this will get slimmer each second "Gabe yelled his word's over the wind some lost but cas knew what he was saying and nodded. Picking up his damp bag , cas took a deep breath and said a silent pray to god before acceping the Inevitable.


	3. Sammy shouldnt have come

Dean stared at him self in the dirty mirror , his face lit up weakly by the flickering candel light mounted on the wall. The uniform he wore hanged lossely around his thin frame , with little stubble dotting his jawline. He could hear Sam in the train cart , his snores ecoing off the thins walls like a voice in a cave 

"Dammit sammy" He muttered as he glanced back at the mirror , resisting the urge to punch his fist though .  
Sam had insisted that he came with Dean , apprently to protect his brother but no matter how much Dean tried to convince him not to he wouldn't cave .

Dean swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen but in all honestly what could he do. He was skinny and barely strong enough to even lift a god damn tire , he was gonna fail Sam and he knew it . He took one last look in the mirror and exited the small bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This story was vagely inspired by twist and shout.  
> See you in hell bitches :* - Kaya


End file.
